Of Secret and Wedding deleted scenes
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Of Secret and Weddings one-shots that weren't in the story. other crazy stories and what happened after.
1. Opps I did it again

**AN: I challenged myself to go through my playlist and write a fanfic for every song this was my first one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the song.**

 **Oops, I did it again**

Tommy was furious, he felt betrayed, had he really given her that impression. After Kim had dumped him with a Dear John letter, he decided to put his love life on the back burner. He was just going to focus on his schoolwork, his karate, and saving the world from the machine empire. In a way, it was liberating not having to worry about a girlfriend especially out on the battlefield.

Don't get him wrong, he was upset after the initial break-up. He had tried to date Heather on the mountain but his duties as a power ranger got in the way. It just wasn't worth it. When he was dating Kim, yes he didn't have to worry about standing her up for ranger duties, but he had to worry about her safety both on and off the battlefield. If he dated someone that wasn't a power ranger he would have to lie to them constantly, possibly standing them up, and would still have to worry about their safety. It was better just to wait; he wasn't going to be a ranger forever.

Then came Kat. She worked hard on setting up the romantic dinner for two. She even got Heather off the mountain for it. To say that the dinner was awkward was an understatement. He couldn't give an explanation to his weird behavior on the slopes, nor could he find anything they had in common. It didn't help that he was trying hard not to let the panic and fear building up inside of him out. He had always been careful to hide his fear; he hadn't want Rita and Lord Zedd to use it against him. He didn't want to have to explain to a girl he just met that he was scared of candles. He was so glad when he was called away.

After the fight, when Tommy returned, Heather was gone and Kat was there. Tommy knew that Kat had worked hard to put the dinner together so he asked her to join her. After a while Tommy couldn't take the sight of the burning candles anymore and asked Kat to dance. He had meant it as a friend. All he really wanted was to get away from the candles. How was he to know that she would take it as something else entirely?

Now she was telling people that they were a couple. And now he had to straighten it all out. He sighed, he really needed to straighten things out with Kat, but not right now, he was late for Karate.

 **AN: I found this one my computer with a list of song fic ideas that went along with my Of Secrets and Wedding Universe, which was something that several people wanted me to continue so I figured I could post a bunch of random one shots.**


	2. Girl's just want to have fun

Girls just want to have fun

The sun was just peaking up over the horizon when Aisha and Kim finally arrived at the Campbell's house.

"Of all the times for teleportation to go down," Aisha complained, trying the doorknob, "It's locked," she hissed at her friend.

Kim took a step closer, trying the handle herself, "I left my key in my purse, do you have yours?"

Aisha shook her head, "I assumed that we would be teleporting straight home, not walking."

Kim groaned, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair, "Why did Lord Zedd have to have a late night monster attack the day that the teleportation system decides to go on the fritz."

Aisha shrugged, glancing up at the house, "Maybe Old Zeddy has something to do with it. He wants to tire us out."

"Or get us grounded," Kim suggested, opening the door, "Come on, maybe your parents haven't noticed."

"Notice what? That your beds are empty? We already noticed." Mr. Campbeel announced turning the light on on them.

"Hi Daddy," Aisha said with a smile.

"Don't you Hi Daddy me, young lady, it's six in the morning and you haven't been home all night! Where were you?"

Aisha looked at Kim, silently asking what lie they should tell her father, "We went out with our friends and the car broke down."

Mr. Campbell turned to Kim, "Is this true?"

Kim quickly nodded her head quickly, letting out a sigh of relief, "Yes, we're sorry, we went up to a mountain lake for a picnic and lost track of time and then we got lost and the car broke down like Aisha said, we're sorry we worried you."

Mr. Campbell nodded his head, "Next time try finding a payphone and calling us when something like that happens, Maybe I should look into getting you one of those cell phones, just in case something like this happens again. At least get you a car phone." He looked at the two teenage girls, "You had a long night, why don't you go get some sleep."

…

 **A/N: another one-shot finished.**


	3. A Big Brother's Promise

A Big Brother's Promise:

Summer before Day of the Dumpster

Kim laughed as Jason chased her around her front yard, dodging Zack on the way. Billy and Trini laughed as they watched their friends chase each other around the yard.

"Hi Trini, hi Billy," Kenny said, opening the front door to the house, a duffle bag swung over his shoulder.

Jason stopped for breath as he watched Billy and Trini who had suddenly tackled Kim from the side. He noticed Kenny loading his duffle bag into the car. He walked over, "I didn't think you were leaving already."

"I'm planning on visiting Dad before I report in," Kenny explained.

Jason nodded, before nodding to Kim, "She's going to miss you, you know that right?"

Kenny nodded his head, "I have a favor to ask you. Can you keep an eye on Kim? Just listen to her and help her out if she's in trouble. Keep Bulk and Skull away from her."

Jason asked shocked, "You want me to be her surrogate brother?"

Kenny nodded his head, "Please, just make sure she's happy."

Jason nodded, "Don't worry Kenny, I'll take care of her.

…During The Power Transfer…

Jason was climbing into the cab with Trini and Zack to go to the airport when he saw Rocky walking by, "Hold on a sec," he told his friends, "There's something I forgot!"

With that, he left the cab and chased after Rocky, "Hey Rocky, wait up!"

"What's up," Rocky asked, "I thought you already left?"

"There's something I need to ask you first. I promised Kim's older brother that I will always listen to her, especially if she's upset and help her when she's in trouble. I want you to be her surrogate brother in my absence."

"You want me to take care of Kim," Rocky asked, shocked.

"Yes, you don't realize what she's been through, please promise me," Jason glanced at his watch, he had to hurry if he was going to make the flight.

Rocky clapped him on the back, "Don't worry Jason you can count on me."

…Different Shade of Pink…

Rocky slowly approached Coach Schmidt who was waiting for Kim at the Youth Center, "Coach Schmidt?" He called out.

The coach turned around, "You are Kimberly's friend, right?"

Rocky nodded his head, "Yes, I'm Rocky, and before I let you leave with her, there is one thing I need to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Can you make sure to listen to Kim, make sure she's happy?"

"Why do you want to ask me this?"

"When her brother left he asked Jason to take care of her and Jason passed it on to me when he left. I promised to make sure Kim was happy and I can't do that when she's across the country. So I have to ask you."

"You and your friends must care about her very much to be so concern about her happiness."

Rocky nodded his head, "To be accused of making a bad pun, she's the Heart of our group, and we don't want anything bad happening to her."


	4. Unwanted Phone Calls

How Power Rangers Deal With Unwanted Phone Calls:

Zack and the Telemarketer

Zack paused his workout music when the phone began to ring. As he checked the caller id he groaned, Toll-Free, it was another telemarketer, he tossed the phone on the chair and turned his music back on. He was in the zone.

Fifteen minutes later, as Zack was getting out of the shower, the phone rang again. Zack hurridly dressed and raced over to the phone, only to discover that it was the same Toll-Free number as before, Zack groaned, why couldn't they leave him alone?

He set the phone on the Kitchen counter as he found him something for lunch, when the phone rang again, it was the telemarketer again. This time Zack answered it with an impish grin; he had an idea on how to get them from calling him, "Hello, thank you for calling the Power Ranger Emergency Hotline, Please state your emergency."

"Sorry, wrong number," the guy on the phone stated, hanging up quickly. Zack smiled, he had a feeling that they weren't going to call back anytime soon.

…

Tommy and unwanted girls

Tommy really wished he hadn't put his number on the online school directory, in the last half hour he had turned down twenty date offers, didn't they care that he was seeing someone else. Just then his phone went off. Without looking at the phone he answered it with a low growl, "You reached the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger, Long live Empress Rita."

"How many dates have you been asked out on today?" Kim's voice asked over the phone.

"Twenty in the past half hour," Tommy answered.

"Well, are we still good for tonight, or do you need to raincheck, seeing as you're so popular with the girls."

"I'm seriously considering changing my phone number, and this time I'm not putting it in the school directory."

…

Kim and the persistent Ex

Kim groaned as her Ex's number flashed across her phone, can't this guy get a hint. Hayley looked up in time to see her roommate get a look in her eye that usually meant something was about to happen. Kim answered the phone, "Hello this is Baka Crane the Pink Ninjetti Ranger, How may I help you."

Hayley shot her a confused look, who was Baka Crane in the first place?

Kim's ex-boyfriend seemed impressed, "I was trying to ask a chick named Kimberly Hart out, but seeing as I got a power ranger on the line, how about dinner tomorrow night."

"Sorry," Kim stated, "I have a date with my boyfriend, Sahen Falcon, the White Ninjetti Ranger. I would appreciate if you don't call again, my boyfriend might get jealous."

Kim hung up, "I doubt that he'll bother me for a while."

…

Trent and the overprotective father

Trent groaned as his phone went off, again. His dad kept calling every five minutes and it was driving him up the wall. He pushed talk and said, "Can't talk right now, I'm in the middle of battle!"

Several people gave him a strange look at this grown man with a cart full of power ranger themed toys telling someone on the phone that he was in the middle of battle.

Mercer laughed, "If you say so Son, I don't hear any fighting."

Trent quickly started making blaster noises over the phone, Mercer, however, wasn't convinced, "Son, I'm pretty sure you're just making those sounds."

"I'm rescuing a baby," Trent covered his mouthpiece and turned to the lady behind him in line, "Do you think you can get your baby to cry for me?"

The woman shook her head and started to leave the line to get away from this crazy person. At that moment the baby burst into tears, "I really have to go, Dad, love you."

…

Billy and the Hacker

It took Billy about five seconds to figure out that the person on the other side of the phone was a hacker. This caused him to smile, he was bored and this could be very entertaining.

"Really my computer is broken?" Billy asked, "Which one, I have twenty?" he paused for a moment, "It's the one in charge of intergalactic communication, isn't it! That's why we haven't heard anything from Eltar this week! I better contact the power rangers right away and get them to Eltar! Thank You! You just saved the galaxy! Your Mom must be so proud!" With that Billy hung up with a smirk.

On the other end of the line, the would-be hacker stared at the phone in confusion before scribbling over the phone number on the list, no way was he going to call the power rangers again. They might be able to track the call and arrest him.

…

 **A/N: There you go. Hey, I'm open for suggestions here, so if there's something you want to see happen, let me know.**


	5. The Order of Things

**A/N: Okay** , **it's been a while but this popped into my head and I want to write about it.**

 **Hint: Kim explains to Rito how things work.**

 ** _The Order of Things_**

Kim was writing in her diary when she heard the door to her room creak open and someone try to sneak up behind her. She took a deep breath and smelt something that was the combination of rotten fish and garbage, "Hello Rito," she said as if Rito was no more an nuisance than a younger brother who was constantly pulling pranks.

"How did you know it was me?" the Skeleton demanded, obviously upset he had been caught.

"The smell," Kim replied, only now setting her pen down and turning around to face her enemy.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" Rito demanded, dropping the bag of garbage he had bought with. Kim wondered for a second why Rito had brought that up her, but quickly decided that she didn't want to know.

"I can't fight you Rito," she stated, rolling her doe eyes, "You haven't attacked me yet."

Rito plopped down on her bed, causing Kim to wrinkle her nose, she'll have to wash her bedding before she went to bed, "Why can't you?"

Kim looked up at the ceiling, could she justify escalating a fight because he was being annoying, she had a feeling that Zordon wouldn't approve, "Because it's against the rules." she stated.

"I don't follow rules," Rito stated happily.

"Well I do!" Kim snapped.

"Why?" Rito asked, "It's fun breaking rules."

"I'm a power ranger, it's how it works," Kim said slowly, hoping to get it through his head that she was not going to fight him until he did something that made her have to fight him.

"But if I attack you, you'll fight?" Rito asked, as if he was trying to understand something that was very complex.

"Yes," Kim said, "And I'll win."

"What if you don't?" Rito asked, leaning forward as if they were good friends.

"I will, because I'm a power ranger and your a bad guy and the power rangers always win. It's just the order of things."

"Really?" Rito asked, actually sounding awed, "for real."

Kim opened her desk drawer, "If I give you a piece of chocolate will you leave me alone?" she asked, offering Rito a piece of chocolate.

"Yes!" Rito shouted, taking the offered candy and running out.

Kim let out a sigh of relief and turned around to finish her diary entry.

...

 **A/N: I always knew Rito was an annoying little brother.**


	6. A Yellow's Dream

**A/N: Okay this one is different. This one takes place during Dino Thunder and is about Kira and Conner, which I think are super cute together.**

 **A Yellow Ranger's Dream is the Town's Wake Up Call**

 _Kira was trapped, she couldn't run anymore, she was trapped. Elsa slowly approached her, oddly wearing a hot pink one piece swimsuit, which she remembered Mrs. O wearing over the weekend when they went to the beach as a team. "Why are you wearing Mrs. O's swimsuit, it so does not go with your complexion," Kira informed her, allowing that part of her that was girly things and cared about fashion take over for a second._

 _"I Killed her," Elsa announced in a sing song voice that reminded Kira of one of the death eaters that Harry fought in the Order of the Phoenix, Bellatrix, she believed the name was._

 _Kira took a deep breath and tried to use her sonic scream, only to discover that she couldn't scream for some reason. What was going on. She looked around, Dr. O, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Hayley, and Mrs. O all laid sprawled out, their eyes wide open, staring up at death._

 _Then Mesogog showed up, dressed in the ugliest, brightest blue suit you could imagine. He smiled when he saw Kira. At least Kira thought that was what it was, "Kira, my sweet yellow ranger, make me the happiest mutant in the world and be_ my..."  
Kira finally got the scream out, bolting straight up in her bed as the window shattered by the sudden sonic scream. She winced, how was she going to explain that to her parents in the morning. She silently waited to see if they would come in and check on her, after all she was sure she had woke the whole street. Then she remembered that her parents weren't home, being away on a business trip.  
...

Conner was having an amazing dream about playing in the world cup when he was jerked awake by a loud scream. He recognized the voice immediately, Kira. But how? She lived across town, there was no way he could have heard her. Unless, that was one powerful sonic scream, but why did she use it? Didn't Mrs. O once tell them about getting kidnapped in the middle of the night? Had that happened to Kira?

He took a deep breath and super sped out of the house and across town, hold on Kira, he thought I'm coming. Even though Kira was with Trent he had a small crush on her and didn't want anything to happen to her. He burst into the front door and up the stairs to find Kira gasping for air, still trying to calm herself down.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Conner what are you doing here?" Kira demanded, confused by the fact that he was there.

"You kind of woke the whole town," he explained, "Was it a nightmare, do you want to talk about it?"

Kira's face paled, great now Conner knew that she had a nightmare, "Elsa was wearing Mrs. O's swimsuit and Mesogog was wearing the ugliest suit I've ever seen and he was proposing," she shuddered at the memory. Then she remembered who she was talking to, "You can't tell the others I had a nightmare!" she ordered.

"You woke the whole town," Conner repeated, "I think they might know, what else happened, that was the most powerful scream I've ever heard."

"He proposed to me," Kira hissed at Conner.

"Who?" Conner asked.

"Mesogog," Kira whispered, shivering.

"I thought maybe you saw us dead or something."

"That too," Kira said flipping a hand, that was a normal dream for her, the proposal, that was scary."

Conner let out a laugh before saying, "I won't tell anyone."

...

Out in the middle of the woods, Dr. Tommy Oliver shot up in bed, glancing at his wife, who had sat up also, "It's nothing," Tommy assured her, "Just a mountain lion."


	7. The Ghost of Shiba House

The prank war started when Mike put the tutu on Kevin. Kevin, with the help of Antonio, reset all of Mike's high scores on his video games. Mike retaliated by resetting Kevin's, and Jayden's, because he was afraid that he would interfere, alarm clocks so that they would oversleep, and used that time to rearrange the furniture. They retaliated by hiding food that Mia had cooked in their bedrooms. Antonio got tired of this because he liked playing video games in Mike's room so he filled Kevin's and Jayden's pillowcases with fish.

That had been the final straw. The girls knew that if they didn't do something drastic the boys would continue their prank war until someone got hurt. So they decided to prank the boys.

...

"Can we trick them into thinking that Shiba House is haunted," Emily asked, "I remember when I was little doing a bonfire with the farm hands, and telling scary stories. We can do that and then act out the story that night."

The two girls held their heads close together as they planned the prank.

It was storming very hard outside when they were ready to pull the prank and it wasn't hard for them to convince the boys into a scary story competition.

"I'll go make us some brownies," Mia announced, standing up, the boys so busy trying to stop her from "cooking" that they didn't notice the look passed between the two girls.

"I'll come with you," Emily offered standing up as well, "I don't want you to be left alone, this is the type of weather that ghost like."

Mike stifled a laugh, "Aww, you believe in ghosts."

Emily looked at him in confusion, "You're acting as if they aren't real." with that she was gone.

"They're up to something," Antonio stated, watching the girls leave before pulling out his tablet, "Shall we?"

They watched as Mia entered the room and then there was static and a bunch of white noise and then the screen went black, "They turned off the camera they are planning something," Mike stated.

"Or," Jayden countered, "They could have just not wanted us to know what they are talking about."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, "Emily could be talking about how good a certain ranger looks in green spandex."

...

"Why are you cooking the brownies?" Mia asked as she mixed up the fake blood they needed for the prank.

"Because my brownies taste different from your brownies and they have to taste different for this to be the most epic prank," Emily insisted, putting the brownies in the oven, "When the timer goes off, take them into the other room and tell them the baker horror story we came up with and I will do the rest."

"What if they actually believe me?" Mia asked.

"We want them to believe us, at least for a while," Emily reminded her.

"But what if they morph? I can't fight them off," Mia protested.

Emily, however, held up a bag full of Samuraizers, "They can't morph without these, and I'll get my 'revenge' before Mentor gets back from bowling. Don't worry."

...

Jayden was just finishing one story that Mike was sure was originally a bedtime story, it was so lame, when Mia entered the room with a plate of brownies. The boys didn't want to admit it but the brownies looked good and with Mia as the cook that was saying something.

As they all tentatively took a brownie, Mike asked, "Where's Emily, did the Ghosts get her?"

"Something like that," Mia said in as creepy of a voice as she could manage, before brightening up, "Have you ever heard the story of the Baker?" she asked.

...

While Mia told the boys a story about a baker that would bake her victims into brownies and feed them to her friends Emily got ready for her debut. She used an old stained up and ripped uniform, flour, and fake blood. She quickly created a small earthquake to signal Mia, and was rewarded by the flickering lights of a power surge.

...

Mike laughed at Mia's story, "That's quite something."

"These brownies are something, they taste different from the last time you made brownies," Antonio stated, leave it to boys to ignore what someone was saying when food was involved.

"Yes, well this is a new recipe that I was trying," Mia stated as the ground started to shake.

The boys gasped and looked at the ground as it buckled and shaked beneath them, unaware of Mia pulling out her Samuraizer and sending a strong blast of wind to the power lines outside, causing them to flicker. Then the power went out and the room was plunged into darkness. Mia groaned she hoped she hadn't caused a power outage it wasn't part of the plan.

"Don't worry," Jayden stated, "There is an emergency generator for times like this, however, it is only for the alarms and defense system, we will have to continue on in the dark."

"Mia," an eerie voice called out, Mia almost let out a sigh of relief, Emily had simply flipped the breaker, there was no power outage, just no lights, the voice was coming from the hidden camera in the potted plant.

"That sounded like Emily," Mike stated, "Mia, where is Emily?"

"Why don't you ask the brownie you just ate where she is, she made them, put her heart and soul into them even, if you get my meaning." Mia couldn't lie, she just knew that if she tried she'd end up ruining everything.

Luckily Antonio and Mike did happen to have over active imaginations, and took the whole thing the wrong way, or the way Mia wanted them to take it, Antonio threw his second brownie back on the plate, "What did you do!?"

"I thought you were friends," Jayden shouted, reaching for his Samuraizer, which wasn't there, "She took my Samuraizer."

Just then something White appeared in the room, everyone stared in terror as Emily's ghost entered the room. It was a classic horror movie scene, the ghost showed up, everyone tries to run but they are locked in the room and it's pitch black. Suddenly Mia screams and crumbles to the ground with a butcher knife in her head. Emily then turned her attention to the boys who started to freak out even more. Emily was pretty sure that was Mike crying for his Mom.

Just as suddenly as the lights went out they were back on, as Mentor entered the room, "Who turned the power off?" he asked setting his bowling ball on the table, "And why is Emily covered in flour and Mia's wearing a butcher knife headband?"

Mia popped up from the floor, "Come on Mentor, we had the boys scared stiff, until you ruined it," she whined as she pulled the headband off her head.

"You made this whole thing up?" Jayden demanded.

"Yes," Emily stated, smugly, picking up a brownie and taking a bite.

...

 **A/N: Okay that was fun, but now I want brownies, got to go review.**


End file.
